Forever And Always
by RandomWriter57
Summary: Another one-shot yay! It's basically Snape's death and what happened afterwards, but from his perspective! Rated T for Troll - I mean safety!


**OS 2**

**SHORT INTRO**: Ciao! I actually decided to upload this old one-shot that's been lurking in my computer's memory for a while now.  
Why did I decide that? Well, a couple of my friends liked my other Harry Potter one-shot and wanted me to upload another so...here ya' go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter and I have used a few lines that were in the book…

* * *

_OS2 – Forever and Always_

"Snape!" a cracked voice called into the gloom. "Severus Snape, it is I, Lucius Malfoy! Show yourself!" A few seconds later, Severus Snape materialised from apparently nowhere. "You called?"  
"The Dark Lord-"  
"What is it Malfoy? Spit it out."  
"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." Malfoy restarted. "He ordered me to escort you to the Shrieking Shack where he is currently." Snape nodded.  
"Very well. I shall escort myself, Malfoy. I know my way perfectly well." With that, Snape reapplied his Disillusionment Charm and Headed for the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

**(AN/ I narrate as the first person in this paragraph!\\)**  
We now join Snape in the Shrieking Shack, where he is conversing with Lord Voldemort. Little do they know it, but hidden behind a crack between a crate and a wall is Harry Potter, accompanied by his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The first snatch of conversation we hear is almost the same as theirs.  
"We are almost there… almost." Lord Voldemort's clear high voice rings within the room.  
Snape is worried, for he has yet to fulfil Dumbledore's request_; 'Tell him… he must die.'_  
"Let me find the boy. Let you bring me Potter. I know I can find him my Lord. Please."  
Voldemort does not answer, but swiftly changes the subject to that of the Elder Wand. Halfway through the conversation, Snape tries once again to ask to 'Find Potter.' Voldemort refuses to let him before turning the subject back to her preferred choice.  
"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Wand cannot be truly mine."  
"My Lord!"  
"It cannot be any other way." Lord Voldemort then whispers a single word in Parseltounge.  
"_Kill."_

* * *

Snape lay there, crumpled on the wooden floorboards of the Shrieking Shack. _I'm sorry Dumbledore,_ thought Snape, _I couldn't keep my promise..._He thought of Lily Evans_. I'm sorry Lily, that I couldn't protect your son._ At that moment, the son of Lily Evans appeared before him, removing his Invisibility Cloak before looking down upon the man bleeding on the floor. What kind of miracle is this? Snape pondered as his eyes widened at the apparition.  
He suddenly grabbed the boy's robes, pulling him closer before weakly saying, "Take...it...take...it..." Snape felt the memories leak through his nose and eyes. The Granger girl conjured a flask and gave it to Harry to collect the memories in.  
When the flask was full, Snape felt himself start to drift. He slackened his grip, whispering, "Look...at...me..." but just a nanosecond after he found the eyes that so resembled Lily's, the last strings of life were severed, and he quietly died.

* * *

He lay face down, listening to the silence. He was obviously lying on some sort of surface, so he must have been existent. If one thinks, one is, or so they say.  
Severus Snape opened his eyes and sat up. He was in...King's Cross Station? Well, it could have been King's Cross, only cleaner, a lot less busy, and everything was white. Snape looked down at his body, as if to make sure everything was there. His hands, his feet, his (surprisingly cleaner) robes...everything was there. The man stood up and took a closer look at his surroundings, this time looking for any signs of life.  
That's when they noticed each other.  
A red-headed woman was sitting on a bench beside a black-haired man not too far away. She seemed to suddenly sense someone else's presence, consequently noticing the newcomer. Amazed, she stood up and made her way towards him.  
"Sev...is that you?" Lily Evans asked. Snape merely nodded. "Oh Sev!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "It's great to see you again after all these years!" She stepped back to take in his face.  
"Lily, can you forgive me?" Snape asked, causing a confused expression to flit across the woman's face. "All those years ago, what I said, I'm truly sorry..." Green eyes met black as she smiled up at him. "After all these years, you don't need to still feel bad about that. I forgave you ages ago." She then turned to the man on the bench. "James, come and say hi!"  
James Potter sauntered over and extended a hand to Snape as he said, "Long time no see, eh Snape?" Snape bowed his head curtly, refusing the hand. James smiled. "Listen, I know I was a bit of a prat back then, but can't you forgive me?" Lily gave an encouraging smile to Snape. He sighed and shook the other man's hand.  
"Wondering where we are yet?" Lily asked after the brief handshake. Snape nodded in reply. "We are in...a sort of go-between of life and death. This is where you make the final decision. Whether to move on, or to return as a spirit."  
"Lily and I are waiting for someone before we move on." James explained, and Snape knew he meant their son. Suddenly, a large red steam train, quite similar to the Hogwarts Express, came to a squeaking stop at the place where they stood. James and Lily looked at Snape.  
"It looks like it's time to choose. Are you going?" Lily questioned, and Snape merely nodded in answer. Lily and James smiled sadly.  
"It's been fun Snape." James said. "Maybe see you in the next life, eh?"  
"Thank you Severus." Lily smiled. Severus nodded to each of them before heading for the train.  
As he gazed from the window at the happy couple sitting on the lone bench, he thought back to a conversation he had shared with the previous headmaster;  
_"After all this time?"  
"Always."_

* * *

~Finite Incentantem~

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**: ^Muahahahaha~!^  
So that's my version of Snape's death. I obviously made a few adjustments to make it better, but the overall plot is the same.  
As I said before, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is responsible for that. I'm not that great. She's awesome like ;)  
Soooooooo~ review? Please? Praise and constructive criticism are nice! Flames will be used to cook PASTAAA~!  
I'll update my other stuff soon, so don't you worry!  
I gotta go now!  
*sips tea*  
Cheerio!  
~RandomWriter57 \( O_O\o) /_

_/


End file.
